


Slayer Grace

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: Danny is not handling being Father of the Slayer with grace... Steve is not exactly a calming influence.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Slayer Grace

Danny winces with each hit that connects, even if it's his baby girl behind every hit.

At the edge of the mats, Chin and Kono nod in approval at her form. They're approving until she attempts a roundhouse that leaves her off-centered. Steve catches her foot and pulls her the rest of the way off balance, the first offensive action he's taken this session. She hits the mat with a grunt and Danny is on his feet stalking forward, never mind that his baby girl knows how to fall.

Never mind that he knows how this argument starts and ends.

"What was that?" he asks, stepping right into Steve's space.

"Daddy," Grace says. At sixteen, she only pulls out that term when she thinks he's being unreasonable. Which has been a lot in the last year, ever since Chin and Kono showed up talking about vampires, an undead SEAL in tow. He turns back around and she's up on her elbows, giving him an exasperated look. "He's teaching me."

"Teaching you what?" Danny asks, arms wide. Hands settle on his shoulder, and then slide along his arms, pushing them down to his side before cool fingers slide between his own. He tries to keep the anger, the irritation, the gut-wrenching terror, but Grace's face falls into a smile and Steve's chin comes to rest on top of his head, ruining his hair. "This? This is not an answer to my question."

"She needs to be ready to face Hesse," Steve reminds him, voice rumbling against the back of Danny's head.

Danny tries to turn, but Steve is immovable. Sure, he'd let go if Danny were really trying to escape and might hurt himself in the process, but all he wants is to be able to look in Steve's face while he yells away his fears. "I get it, Ahab."

Steve's subvocal growl is a warning, but the shiver that runs up Danny's spine is ninety percent arousal. Chin breaks them up, reaching down to pull Grace up to her feet and fixing Danny and Steve with a hard look. "Isn't it dinner time?"

Grace chimes in immediately. "I'm starving!" It leaves Danny with no room to argue or complain or even open his mouth to make white whale jokes. Steve lets go of his hands long enough to lace the fingers of their opposite hands together in a proper hand-holding lock, then drags him toward the Jersey sunlight.

Before they hit the door, Danny checks Steve's hand, makes sure the gaudy ring is in place on his finger before there's any chance of them hitting said sunlight. Steve gives him a sideways smile, but doesn't call him on his concern. Which is good, because Danny is not above empty threats of staking and garlic on the pizza.

Not that they get pizza. Ribs and wings and fries from a place downtown that everyone can typically agree has good food. They carry it back to the car, Steve juggling the little drink tray. He's doing the handholding thing again, which Danny doesn't really mind, but it makes it harder for him to grip the two paper sacks the food comes in.

He picks up the argument put on hold while they argued over the proper condiments for wings, the value of ketchup, and Steve's obsession with vegetables. "You bruise my daughter, Steve. And I do not yell. Anymore, I do not yell, shut it."

"It's not like the local undead network is going to volunteer as punching bags," Steve says, unable to follow simple directions. "She needs experience as close to real as she can get."

"Again, I have no issue with the fighting."

Steve stops and pulls Danny to a stop. His face is serious, mouth pinched. "You do have an issue, Danny. And I get it, okay? I do. But it's push her now or let history repeat itself."

Danny squeezes his hand, sorry that he's pushed them into this conversation, but not sorry that they're having it. It's his baby girl. "She's not Mary."

"I get that. But she's not ready for Hesse, either."

"Fine," Danny says, conceding the point and giving a tug on their joined hands. "I give. Beat up on her, throw her around a bit." Steve hesitates, then follows along, unplanting his feet and letting Danny lead them toward the car again. "Just don't expect me to be silent about it."

"You, silent? Not even in my wildest dreams, Danno." He's teasing, Danny recognizes that, but he comes to a stop again, a roar of blood in his ears wiping away the words.

"Steve?" All four tires are flat, a stake stabbed into the front tire. Danny drops the food, knocks the drink tray out of Steve's other hand. "Go. Get back, just-

Steve's gone, faster than a human could go, faster than Danny can go by foot. He gets out his badge and finds a motorist just leaving their car, commandeers it even though it's not official police business. It's Grace business.

By the time Danny gets there, his heart is trying to claw out of his chest. He half expects the walls to be awash in blood (remembers the photos of it), but he doesn't have time to stop and throw up. He holds his gun in front of him, approaching the door with the habit of years of training. He opens it quickly, gets the gun up, but the hall is empty. The entire building is silent, devoid of sound. Devoid of life?

His finger twitches over the trigger and he clenches his jaw. Nobody hurts his baby girl. She's got the most kick-ass Watchers in the world; she's got a military trained vampire wrapped around her little finger...

He gets closer to the gym and hears a grunt, but it's not familiar. By now, he's heard the noises the team makes when they're kicking the crap out of each other. "Stay down," Grace says, sounding authoritative beyond her sixteen years.

Danny steps into the room and takes it in quickly; ashes scattered around the floor, Chin alive and bleeding against the far wall, Kono on all fours closer to Grace, hunched over in pain but alive. Grace kneeling on the back of a vampire that's smart enough to not be thrashing, what with the stake held against his back.

"Where's Steve?" he barks, lowering his gun to the floor since there are no targets readily available, but not about to put it away completely.

"Exactly what I would like to know, Detective." The hands on Danny's neck are cool in a familiar way, but not familiar. Danny feels the strength in them and is unable to turn around. He knows that accent, vaguely. He's heard it before, recently. "I was hoping to find the Commander here, with an object he's been holding in safekeeping for me."

Object? The ring, of course. Grace is staring at them from the mats, face twisted in anger that Danny recognizes from the mirror. He smiles at his baby girl. "Danno loves you, Monkey."

Grace won't move as long as Danny's in the way. He has no idea where Steve is. His hands are free. Pissing off a vampire with the special payload in his gun is asking for death, but Danny's been in this position before; his daughter hostage to his life.

Shooting backwards and aiming ~well~~ is impossible, but if he's not particular about where the bullet hits, he's got a big enough target he's guaranteed to hit somewhere. Hesse howls in pain and drops him (could have broken his neck, still could). Danny lets himself fall and rolls away.

A large, dark blur flies over him and tackles Hesse into the wall, too dark and too big for his pink-clad princess.

It's not a fair fight, not with Danny injuring the bastard, but the notion of fair doesn't apply to this wily bastard. Grace hollers, "Steve, move left," and he does, giving her room to dart in, stake in hand and-

Ash.

Danny jerks around, swinging his gun towards the mat, but the vampire Grace had been holding down earlier is nothing but another pile of dust waiting to be swept up.

He turns back to his baby girl to see her sitting cross-legged across from Steve, he's leaning sideways against the wall and still breathing heavily, trying to fill his dead lungs with unneeded air. He's always pale, even with the sun-loving ring on, but there's a value of shock to his pallor. Surprise.

With another glance around for any errant, belated intruders, Danny rolls up onto his hip to reholster his gun, then gets painfully to his feet. It wasn't a long fall to the floor, but there's a twinge in his knee.

Grace looks up at him, half-smiling.

"Good job, Monkey," he says.

Her lips turn up in a full grin, then down in a frown as she jumps to her feet. "What was that?"

He holds up his hands, knowing that angry face, the exasperation that marks where she's picked up her mother's temper as well as his own. "What was what? I shot the bad guy, you staked the bad guy, the bad guys are taken care of!"

"Danno," she says, a half-growl that is picked up from Steve, of all people.

* * *

Danny waves as Grace and Rachel pull away, leaving him alone in the converted warehouse. Mostly alone, at least. Kono and Chin had cleared out earlier to do some recon on any of Hesse's associates who may have remained in the area. Steve is around someplace, but he'd taken off shortly after the not-so-climactic battle.

So alone as he's able to be, being the only living person in the building, Danny heads back to the gym to clean up the mats. The final receptacle for Hesse and his goons is a shoddy, old metal trashcan with arcane markings hastily drawn on the outside.

He's got everything mostly done except a pile of Hesse when he senses movement behind him. No greeting and no bodily injure says that the likely culprit is Steve. "What are you going to do now that you're not, you know, chasing down 'the thing that maws and mutilates our race'?"

The broom is taken out of his hands. Danny watches as Steve sweeps up the residue Danny was brushing from one spot on the floor to another. "I don't know." It's said brusquely, a rough clip of words that should warn Danny away.

He goes for another topic instead. "How was your dad?" Steve looks up at him for a moment, surprise flickering in his expression. "On the phone. I figure that's where you went with my cell. Which now that I think about it, don't you have your own? Your own truck and mobile phone, don't think I don't know better. But you're always taking over mine, driving too fast and racking up the long distance charges."

"You don't want me driving your car?" He should be relieved, happy, something positive, but Steve's face is still pinched. Hell, maybe all his woes weren't caused by his vendetta against Hesse. Maybe the vampire thing and the constant avoidance of gameface are the reason behind the Aneurism face. Danny's only ever known him with the cloud of Hesse hanging over his head.

"Nobody's driving my car right now," Danny reminds him. "Not until someone puts new tires on it. It's public transport and foot traffic for the foreseeable future."

Another look. "You can drive my truck."

"That's a nice offer that does not get my own car fixed." It's not a proper protest. Danny puts his hands in his pockets, trying not to show the relief. "How long are you sticking around? I may need your truck for a while."

"Then I'll be around for a while, then."

It's not forever, but Danny is divorced. He knows how to take what he can get for as long as he can, as long as the getting is good.

* * *

Grace is excited, Rachel and Stan less thrilled.

"There's a what where-now?" Danny asks again. Steve's face keeps twitching with the stifling of a smile.

"A hellmouth in Hawaii," Grace says. She waves to the photos Chin has put together. "Stsn is building that hotel down there, so he and Mom will be going. Chin and Kono. It's... it's almost perfect." She trails off at the end, looking at him with sadness.

A slayer at the hellmouth. Her Watchers and stepfather have connections and means between them. She left Steve off that list, but that's where he came from and where his family is, too.

It's almost perfect, except for how it leaves Danny alone in New Jersey. The way that Rachel lifts her chin does nothing to soften the sympathy in her gaze.

His little girl is almost grown up and she certainly doesn't need her old man for protection, but the idea of five thousand miles between them hurts. Worse than getting staked in the thigh, than being tossed around by demons and mauled by werewolves.

There's no smile on Steve's face, not even a hint of one. He's watching Danny's face like he's trying to memorize it. Their gazes catch before Steve clenches his jaw and turns his eyes to a spot over Danny's shoulder.

Danny looks back at Grace. On the cusp of seventeen and saving the world for a third time, she's still teary-eyed at the idea of leaving him. She'll do it, because it's her duty, her destiny. But Danny will be damned if she'll do it without him. Not when the only obstacle are a couple of miles and an ocean.

"This does not mean it's okay to put fruit on pizza. There is no argument about Hawaiian pizza that will sway me, no matter where we are." Stan is probably the last to get it, but he doesn't know Danny that well. Grace gets it first and whoops, jumping up and down in excitement before coming around the table to give him a hug.

Steve's face is momentarily unguarded, mouth slack in surprise, eyes bright. By the time Danny's been squeezed to breathlessness by his little girl, Steve's a bit more in control of himself, but he's grinning like a goof.

So, okay. Danny's entire life is picking up and moving to Hawaii. To the Hawaiian hellmouth, whatever the hell that was. He can do it. Danny Williams has got this.

**Author's Note:**

> Witten 2011. Stand alone. Uploaded to archive because I had to search half a day to find this.


End file.
